hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Einarsson
Duke Sir Cedric Aeschere Einarsson, of Drakenfjord, the Wayward Sweinbrothar. Sworn to the Eternal Struggle against the Soulless Minions of Orthodoxy. Biography Cedric has earned a reputation in several organizations as a compulsive rabble-rouser, pot-stirrer, and general malcontent. It remains to be seen just what damage could be done should he use this mutant superpower to aid the forces of evil, as all the chaos he spreads has (to date) been for the benefit of the games he plays, first in the SCA, then in Amtgard, and currently in the HFS. He is one of the four founders of Drakenfjord, served as the first Sheriff, and was the first and second elected Kings. He has served at least one term in every major Kingdom office and several associate offices. He was a co-developer of Herald as a full officer position. Cedric was the chief editor of the last three editions of Drakenfjord's HFS rulebook, and is currently the Royal Exchequer (Treasuer for the in-game currency system). Cedric is also a co-founder and current CEO of the Stone Coast Bond and Insurance company. Despite his steady opposition to a unified HFS Rules of Play, Cedric has been a leading proponent of incorporation and nonprofit status. He also developed a true conversion system between the various HFS awards systems currently in widespread use. Cedric has been attempting to encourage live-steel thrown-weapon and archery competitions in the HFS, but has met with only limited success. Affiliated Groups Cedric is the only member of House Sweinbrothar to maintain active participation in the HFS, and has introduced several Swein traditions, such as the sacred ritual of Tablero. Cedric was also inducted into the OK Cavalry by Megiddo sel Esdraelon in 2004, and carried the banner into the HFS, originally as Captain and then as Sergeant. The HFS branch is now the sole incarnation of the company. He was co-founder and a Secundus of House Pharus, and a member of the now-defunct Crown of Thorns. Belted Family Cedric was Squire to Sir Denah hap Tugruk of the Wetlands and maintained his red belt upon joining the HFS. He was knighted by Aran Nawguthion Craftyslinger (Nawguthion-I) on September 22, 2007, and inducted into the Chivalric Order of the Emerald Chalice a month later. He became left the Order and became a Red Knight a year later. When the charter of the Order of the Azure Star was approved on March 20, 2010, he was accepted as a Blue Knight and served as Knight Commander of that Order. He is currently inactive. Sir Cedric Einarsson * * Armsman Kron * Sir Mokavu Dramas * * Page Leo Alurix * Squire Swagger * Squire Demonica Niap DnaSworros * * Page Valsor * Squire Nodia What's with the rumors on that red belt, anyway? In Cedric's words... In late 2004 or early 2005, a vote was held that decided I was entirely too much trouble and that I needed to find some knight willing to keep me on a leash with a red belt. But there was some disagreement how this was going to be arranged. So we held a lottery. All the names of the kingdom's knights went in a hat. As the presumed victim, I drew the name. Sir Socko won. '' ''Unfortunately, Socko was a little hard to get a hold of. There were occasional sightings, but he had practically vanished from the game. Then there were these nasty rumors of a horrible spin-dry accident, and it was wondered if Socko was healthy enough to have me as a squire (or even alive at all). So they wanted to draw a second name, but I refused. Instead, we held a grand absentee tournament with Celebrity Deathmatch. Each knight was assigned a combatant and we played out the tourney until there was only one survivor. '' ''I remember the tension clearly. It was down to the final four; Luke, Arg, Denah, and Jearden. The last three battles were vicious, and included lots of flying limbs and spewing gore. Y'know, the usual. In the end, Denah snuck in a piledriver on Arg and finished with some kind of exploding-head move that I never could figure out (I wasn't that good that CDM. That's probably why I wasn't allowed to play.) Oh, there were rumors of cheating and hacks and other such stuff, but the decision had been made and I was definitely not going through that kind of stress again. '' ''Denah was informed at Quals a week later, the one where Feral won the crown. I told her that we had held a grand tourney, she had won, and I was the prize. SURPRISE!!! I think it took most of the day before the shock wore off her. I think it took her other squires a bit longer. It was most of two months before Mara could look at me without giggling. Category:HFS People Category:Fjordsmen